spirit_and_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
"For Love of The Church" by Steve Baisden
For Love of the Church! Steve Baisden I was brought up in a family that was firmly dedicated and committed to the church of Christ. Not because of a former tradition, not because it was the most popular, not because all of our relatives were a part of it (for surely most were not) but because my''' parents believed and taught me the value of knowing and proving what is true, just, and right, and anything less than that could not be acceptable. For if we had something other than the pure truth of God's word then it could not be right because it would have come from man. We were dedicated to the church of Christ because the church of Christ represented the truth. 'The undeniable, objective, provable, powerful, truth! ' As a young boy I was brought up hearing about all the great debates we had won. I heard the stories and knew some of the men that debated and never lost a debate because simply put, the truth could not be beaten. I knew and appreciated how whole congregations of denominations had been converted from denominationalism to the church of Christ. One great example of this happened in a small town in West Virginia not far from where we lived. The debate was scheduled, it was to be the "know all end all" discussion where only the truth could prevail and no one would accept being "second best". Only the truth would reign supreme and acceptable. A preacher of the church of Christ was meeting a "Pastor" of the Baptist church in public debate, both men settled and comfortable in their positions. Both men confident that the truth would win the day and by the end of the debate, those in opposition would surely see the truth and be converted to it. By the end of the debate, the Baptist congregation repented, all except one family, and was baptized for the remission of sins and added to the Lord's church, the church of Christ. The next day the sign came off their building and the new sign went up; '''"Church of Christ meets here". Yes I was convinced as a boy, and even more so as a man, that God's word was the authority and no one could be in opposition to the word of God and still be 'right'. If two people were in religious disagreement, the Bible had the answer and there was not many ways or truths, not even two ways and truths. The Bible was clear, the church was the pillar and ground of the truth, and there was only one (Eph 4:4-6, 2 Tim 2:15). My motto was simple I am a member of the church of Christ because that is the church we read of in the Bible, that is the one that could prove all things and that was holding fast to that which was good. Everything we did, unlike our religious friends around us, was established with Bible truths. Everything (Col 3:17)! I would always say, prove me wrong and I will change, and I meant it! If I was wrong, then I was committed to getting right, no matter what the cost. I have always been very comfortable in my conversations with others... prove me wrong and I will change, but if I prove you wrong then I expect the same from you. I have had several public debates, two even on live TV and radio and never could my opponents prove me wrong. In fact I was always the one that could biblically prove why I taught and believed what I did. There is NO better feeling than knowing you are right and NO one can defeat you because you are on the truth! In fact one of the 'old time' gospel preachers I loved so much would say that very thing; "If we are on the truth, then NO ONE can defeat us, NO ONE! They could no more defeat God Himself than they could us as long as we are on the truth of His word"! And I would always say, AMEN! No one was as honored or as happy to be a part of the church of Christ as I was, NO ONE! For love of the church I earnestly contended for the faith. I helped in planting two new congregations, I preached at lectures, wrote articles in brotherhood publications, held gospel meetings, debated error publicly, have three live Radio broadcasts, one live TV broadcast, and a live Internet broadcast every week. And for love of the church I continue to study and grow in knowledge and grace of the Lord. Then I started losing a debate on one particular subject, The Coming of The Lord. But who was the one that kept beating me in this debate? ME! I kept studying certain passages and kept coming up with something than what I had been taught and previously believed. As I kept studying this topic and discussing it with others it was clear, it was obvious, not two men in the church agreed on every element of that topic. There was NO unity in the church regarding every element of this discussion! As I came out and started publicly saying what I believed to be true, it became all the more real and profound; I was once again winning the debates. I was on the truth and the truth could not be defeated! I now, for the first time in my life found preachers of the church of Christ running and fleeing from debate. I found them twisting and misrepresenting what the scriptures were actually saying. I found blatant hypocrisy and dishonesty in places and people I never thought it could be! I found, "few there be that find it" was far more profound and true than I had ever thought before! I am still as staunch and bold for the truth as I have always been. I am still a part of that glorious church we read of in the Bible, the church of Christ. I am still a faithful gospel preacher, and I am still converting people to the truth through belief, repentance, confession, and baptism for the remission of sins. I still practice and contend for the acts of worship, the government, and all the tenets of the church that I long ago recognized as truth. The fact is I never left the church, I simply continued to grow as we are all commanded to do (2Pet 3:18). For Love of the Church, I will continue to be who I have always claimed to be... A member of the church of Christ added by the Lord Himself, a faithful, honest man who will always put God first in everything. I am a Christian and for love of the church, for love of the truth, for love of God, Jesus, the Spirit, for love of family, friends and neighbors, and lastly for love of self, I will remain one (a Christian) forever!